User blog:Sr.Wario/CC2014: Wario's Announcments
Hello everyone! My name is Brandon and I am the president of Fanon Fun! Entertainment and welcome to Cartoon Con 2014! Due to unplanned events I was not able to attend the convention yesterday, but the announcements have been rescheduled to now. Thank you, and welcome to our announcements. First we're talking about Nick Fanon Tactics, a new strategy based RPG. Players control various teams from the Fanonverse and go on campaigns with them. Let's begin with the ACS. Players control characters and try to complete goals. Here, the ACS are advancing in a level with various drone enemies. However, the game features 2 interesting features that seperate it from other tactical RPGs, Field Stages and the TBA(Turn based Action) battle system. Field Stages are small missions located in maps exclusive to certain characters that mix up the action. For example, John can access "Shooter" field stages, where he must take out waves of enemies by gun before they reach the team. Web and Bagel can access "Platforming" field stages where they must reach a goal through 2D platforming. Field Stages must be completed to reach various areas in levels. The TBA system is similar to Paper Mario and Pokemon combined. Players execute commands to do a move, and if it isn't done right, the player will do no damage. Players also have the chance to completely block any damage coming towards them through wit, reflexes, and timing. Different characters also have types, which are stronger or weaker to different types of enemies. Wario would do nothing to a "Speed" type enemy, as he is a "Power" type. However, he can breach "Defense" type characters and do massive damage where the others can do nothing. More is coming soon. Come back in 1 hour for our next announcement, a new cartoon. And we're back! Thank you for coming back to the panel after our one hour break of sorts. And now, as promised, a new original The Best! Cartoons series, TOONS. Taking inspiration from the great Roger Rabbit, TOONS takes place in the bustling metropolis of Slapstick City and follows the life of aspiring cartoon actor Reed Cat, younger brother of a famous cartoon star known as Cameron Cat. The show parodies Hollywood and drama with superstars as well as the cartoon industry from it's early days to the present. TOONS premieres soon. Come back in '''1 '''hour to see the finale of our presentation as we take a sneak peek look at SPACE. Hello! I'm Wario, and welcome to the finale of our announcements today. Some of you may know about our next big project, SPACE. The show takes a realistic look at a what would happen if aliens existed. And now, we get to reveal more details. Such as the show beginning in one month. To get hyped, we also have prepared some concept art for you. This is the alien race featured in the game, they are known as the Kalur. They speak in dark deep voices and have rocky skin, and are fairly advanced, although rooted in tribal ways and respect. Clashes between the Kalur and Homo Sapiens will be shown, so stay tuned. Thank you for attending our mega announcements. Category:Blog posts